1000 Pages Anniversary
Happy 1000 Pages Everyone! This is my special page for that milestone! Hope you enjoy! Note:please do not add staff that never became staff on this wiki or switch the places of the staff, the event was meant for staff that exists only on RTBFIW (Roblox Tower Battles Fan Ideas Wiki) Note: from now and on when someone is becoming a staff, he will be added to the page as an enemy, if he gets promoted, he will stay as the enemy with the same rank All of the wikistaff will have an appearance as the same as their avatar I will be adding the more modes to the page between June to August 2019, meanwhile you will see this message until the end of the summer vacation 1000th pages anniversary is an event that will happen every time the wiki earns 1000 pages. Features *New Map - World of Wikia (Formerly 1000 Cliffs of Doom) *New Tower - Wikia *New Zombies - **Normal Mode&Busted Cash - ***Editor1-5 ***AnonymousEditor1-5 ***Blocked1-5 ***Former Wiki Staff (EpicSupers and Natetastic18) ***Discussion Moderator (EpicDratiniMaster, Whyamicart, and Rustedskills) ***Content Moderator (WOCAWT, PorscheCarrera999, and BillyJoeTheThird) ***Bureaucrat (LordMithicon, Creatoroffame, Beefchoplets,and Enracer) ***Founder (RCCHGaming123) **Hard Mode - ***ChatBanned1-5 ***RangeBlocked1-5 ***Vandal ***AnonymousIPrange ***TB Admins (Arkm3x, siilvers, Eggrypted, matchapaw, ThamnosThirio, DarkBoltex, eaoelie, kerry0, angelboy134, kevin75912, and ijoseph312) **Survival Mode - ***Will be added soon **Endgame Mode - ***Will be added soon Versions the event itself would have 4 other versions: Normal Version *The normal version is the first version of the event, it has 100 waves and it is the easiest one Busted Cash *In the busted cash version, you only have 1,000,000 cash, and you don't get more cash while killing zombies, you also need to beat wave 100 in order to beat this mode Hard Mode *In hard mode, your towers' cost is increased by 3 times, this game mode lasts for 150 waves. between waves 101-150, there are new enemies + in waves 110, 120, 130, 140, and 150 there will be the Admins of the Tower Battles Community and you also have 2500 health Survival Mode *In survival mode, you need to survive 200 waves, the cash given per second increases by 10x for all enemies except the main bosses, you would also have 5000 health because it's going to be hard, and there are also Community Managers Endgame Mode *In endgame mode, you need to survive 250 waves, towers are 5 times more expensive, and with the admins and Community Managers, there is Planet3arth as a boss, you also need to use very powerful towers and health is increased to 10,000 Waves Start of the Game (Early Game) * **At the start of the game, you have 10k cash. ***every time you complete a wave, you recive 100/500/1000/10000/100000 cash per wave (waves 1-25 - 100, waves 26-50 - 500, waves 51-75 - 1000, waves 76-99 - 10000, wave 100 (before the final boss) - 100000 *Wave 1 - 5 Editor1 *Wave 2 - 8 Editor1 *Wave 3 - 10 Editor1 *Wave 4 - 12 Editor1 * *Wave 5 - 5 AnonymousEditor1 and 9 Editor1 *Wave 6 - 6 Editor1 and 8 AnonymousEditor1 *Wave 7 - 10 Editor1 and 9 AnonymousEditor1 * *Wave 8 - 5 AnonymousEditor2, 10 Editor1, and 8 AnonymousEditor1 *Wave 9 - 20 Editor1 * *Wave 10 - 5 Editor2, 5 Editor1, and 10 AnonymousEditor1 *Wave 11 - 10 Editor2 and 10 Editor1 *Wave 12 - 5 Editor2, 5 Editor1, 14 AnonymousEditor2, and 6 Anonymous Editor1 * *Wave 13 - 15 AnonymousEditor3 *Wave 14 - 5 of each AnonymousEditor *Wave 15 - 10 AnonymousEditor1-3 and 5 Editor2 *Wave 16 - 23 AnonymousEditor1 *Wave 17 - 10 AnonymousEditor1, 10 AnonymousEditor2, and 4 AnonymousEditor3 * *Wave 18 - 5 Blocked1 *Wave 19 - 5 Blocked1, 5 AnonymousEditor3, and 15 Editor2 *Wave 20 - 10 Blocked1 *Wave 21 - 15 Blocked1 *Wave 22 - 20 AnonymousEditor3 and 5 Blocked1 *Wave 23 - 25 Blocked1 *Wave 24 - 5 Blocked1 and 15 Editor2 * **Wave 25 - 25 Editor3 *** Preparing for the Staff Team (Mid Game) **Note: At Wave 50, the announcer reveals itself, it's name would be ###########123 ***Upon Wave 26, your health would increase to 250 * *Wave 26 - 25 Blocked2 *Wave 27 - 13 Blocked1 and 13 Blocked2 *Wave 28 - 10 AnonymousEditor1-3, 5 Blocked2 *Wave 29 - 25 Editor1, 3 Editor2, 2 Editor3, and 10 Blocked1 *Wave 30 - 35 Blocked1 *Wave 31 - 5 Blocked1-2, 20 Editor3, and 3 AnonymousEditor3 *Wave 32 - 20 AnonymousEditor1, 15 Editor3, and 3 Blocked2 *Wave 33 - 20 Blocked1, 5 Blocked2, and 10 AnonymousEditor3 * *Wave 34 - 30 AnonymousEditor4 *Wave 35 - 10 AnonymousEditor2-4, and 5 Blocked2 *Wave 36 - 41 Editor3 *Wave 37 - 20 Blocked1, 15 Editor3, and 8 AnonymousEditor4 * *Wave 38 - 30 Blocked1 and 15 Blocked2 * *Wave 39 - 45 Blocked3 *Wave 40 - 20 Blocked1, 15 Blocked2, and 5 Blocked3 *Wave 41 - 30 Blocked1, 10 AnonymousEditor4, and 6 Blocked3 *Wave 42 - 35 Blocked1, 10 Blocked3, and 3 AnonymousEditor4 *Wave 43 - 47 Blocked3 *Wave 44 - 10 Blocked1, 10 Blocked2, 10 Blocked3, and 20 Editor3 * *Wave 45 Part 1 - 25 AnonymousEditor5 * *Wave 45 Part 2 - 10 Blocked4 *Wave 46 - 10 of each Blocked1-4, 10 AnonymousEditor5, and 5 AnonymousEditor1 *Wave 47 - 50 Blocked1 and 5 Blocked4 * *Wave 48 - 55 Blocked1 * *Wave 49 - 30 AnonymousEditor1 and 30 AnonymousEditor5 * *Wave 50 - 66 Editor4 * ** *** The Former Staff Strikes! (Late Game) **Note: At this part, the first main bosses will appear ***Upon wave 51, your health will increase to 500 *Wave 51 - 12 of each Editor1-4 and 12 Blocked4 *Wave 52 - 67 Editor4 *Wave 53 - 10 Blocked1-4, and 20 Editor4 *Wave 54 - 15 AnonymousEditor5, 30 Blocked1, and 20 Editor4 * *Wave 55 - 70 Editor5 * *Wave 56 - 75 Blocked5 *Wave 57 - 15 of each Editor1-5 *Wave 58 - 15 of each AnonymousEditor1-5 *Wave 59 - 15 of each Blocked1-5 * *Wave 60 - Natetastic18 Phase 1 * *Wave 61 - 10 of each Blocked1-5, 39 Editor5, and 1 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 62 - 20 Blocked1-3, 10 Editor5, and 5 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 63 - 86 Editor5 *Wave 64 - 88 Blocked5 *Wave 65 - 10 Blocked1-3, 20 Blocked4, and 30 Blocked5 *Wave 66 - 85 Blocked5 *Wave 67 - 88 Editor5 *Wave 68 - 44 Editor5 and 44 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 69 - 10 Blocked1-3, 10 Editor1-3, and 20 AnonymousEditor5 * *Wave 70 - 10 Blocked1-5, 10 Editor1-3, and 10 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 71 - 33 Blocked5, 33 Editor5, and 27 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 72 - 35 Editor5, 6 Blocked1-5, and 30 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 73 - 32 Editor5, 32 Blocked5, and 32 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 74 - 99 Blocked5 * *Wave 75 - Natetastic18 Phase 2 and EpicSupers Phase 1 * * A Huge Wave of Zombies is Comming! (Neo Game) **Note: be prepared for the lag, this would be the hardest part before the Boss Rush ***Upon wave 76, you will have 1000 health and 100 zombies will come at a time *Wave 76 - 50 Editor5, 25 AnonymousEditor5, and 25 Blocked5 *Wave 77 - 100 Editor5, 50 AnonymousEditor5, and 50 Blocked5 *Wave 78 - 125 Editor5, 100 AnonymousEditor5, and 25 Blocked5 *Wave 79 - 150 Editor5, 100 AnonymousEditor5, and 50 Blocked5 * *Wave 80 - 200 Editor5, 100 AnonymousEditor5, 99 Blocked5, and EpicSupers Phase 2 (Will come after the 399 zombies) * *Wave 81 - 250 AnonymousEditor5 and 250 Blocked5 *Wave 82 - 300 AnonymousEditor5 and 300 Blocked5 *Wave 83 - 333 AnonymousEditor5 and 333 Blocked5 *Wave 84 - 350 AnonymousEditor5 and 350 Blocked5 * *Wave 85 - 750 Blocked5 *Wave 86 - 800 Blocked5 *Wave 87 - 900 Blocked5 * *Wave 88 - 999 Blocked5 * *Wave 89 - 100 Editor1-5, 50 AnonymousEditor1-5, 50 Blocked1-3, 90 Blocked4, and 10 Blocked5 * * Boss Rush Time! (Final Game) **Boss Rush time, now it's your mission to defeat all bosses (100 credits for Former Wiki Staff, 250 for Content Moderators and Discussions Moderators, 500 for the 5th and 4th strongest bosses, 750 for the 3rd and 2nd strongest bosses, 1000 + Wikia tower for beating the final boss) ***The Boss Rush will last for 10 waves * *Wave 90 - Natetastic18 Phase 3 * * * *Wave 91 - EpicSupers Phase 3 * * * *Wave 92 part 1 - Whyamicart, EpicDratiniMaster, and Rustedskills * *Wave 92 - PorscheCarrera999 * * * *Wave 93 - BillyJoeTheThird * * * *Wave 94 - WOCAWT Phase 1 * *Wave 95 - WOCAWT Phase 2 * *Wave 96 - WOCAWT Phase 3 * * * * *Wave 97 - Creatoroffame and LordMithicon * * *Wave 98 - Beefchoplets * * * *Wave 99 - Enracer * * * *Now you will be given 100,000 cash, you may build a God Tower to defeat the final boss. * *Wave 100 part 1 - RCCHGaming123 Sword Mode * *Wave 100 part 2 - RCCHGaming123 Axe Mode * *Wave 100 part 3 - RCCHGaming123 Scythe Mode * *Wave 100 part 4 - RCCHGaming123 Pistol Mode * *Wave 100 part 5 - RCCHGaming123 Rifle Mode * * Waves beyond 100 (100 to 250) Waves 101 to 150 (Hard mode) **Upon Wave 101, you can save your game + you will have 25,000 lives ***And the Tower Battles Community Admins will come to the attack * *Wave 101 - 10 Blocked1-5 and 50 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 102 - 20 Blocked1-5 *Wave 103 - 25 Editor1-5 *Wave 104 - 110 Editor5 * *Wave 105 - 10 ChatBanned1 *Wave 106 - 20 Blocked4, 20 ChatBanned1, and 65 Editor1 *Wave 107 - 100 Editor1, 10 Editor3, and 15 ChatBanned1 * *Wave 108 - 10 ChatBanned2 *Wave 109 - 50 ChatBanned1-2 and 30 AnonymousEditor1 * *Wave 110 part 1 - Eggrypted * *Wave 110 part 2 - siilvers * *Wave 110 part 3 - ThamnosThirio * *Wave 111 - 50 ChatBanned1-2 * *Wave 112 - 25 ChatBanned3 *Wave 113 - 33 ChatBanned1-2 and 10 Blocked5 *Wave 114 - 115 ChatBanned3 *Wave 115 - 10 Blocked1-5, 10 Editor1-5, and 6 ChatBanned1-3 *Wave 116 - 128 ChatBanned1 *Wave 117 - 120 ChatBanned2 *Wave 118 - 116 ChatBanned3 *Wave 119 - 127 AnonymousEditor3 * *Wave 120 part 1 - ijoseph312 * *Wave 120 part 2 - Arkm3x * *Wave 120 part 3 - angelboy134 * *Wave 121 - 10 ChatBanned1-3, 10 Blocked1-5, 20 AnonymousEditor5 *Wave 122 - 100 ChatBanned3 and 30 BlockedUser3 * *Wave 123 - 50 RangeBlocked1 * *Wave 124 - 25 ChatBanned4 *Wave 125 - 25 ChatBanned1-4 * *Wave 126 - 44 RangeBlocked2 *Wave 127 - 100 RangedBlocked2 * *Wave 128 - 10 ChatBanned5 *Wave 129 - 25 ChatBanned1-5 * *Wave 130 part 1 - eaoelie * *Wave 130 part 2 - DarkBoltex * *Wave 131 - 20 ChatBanned1-5 and 16 RangedBlocked1-2 *Wave 132 - 100 ChatBanned4 and 37 RangedBlocked2 *Wave 133 - 142 RangedBlocked1 *Wave 134 - 100 Blocked5 * *Wave 135 - 100 RangedBlocked3 *Wave 136 - 35 RangedBlocked1-3 * *Wave 137 - 25 RangedBlocked4 * *Wave 138 - 60 RangedBlocked5 *Wave 139 - 27 RangedBlocked1-5 * *Wave 140 part 1 - kevin75912 * *Wave 140 part 2 - matchapaw * *Wave 141 - 50 RangeBlocked5 *Wave 142 - 50 Blocked1-3 *Wave 143 - 100 Blocked4 and 45 ChatBanned5 *Wave 144 - 200 Editor1 *Wave 145 - 10 Blocked1-5, 10 ChatBanned 1-5, and 10 RangeBlocked1-5 *Wave 146 - 150 Editor1 *Wave 147 - 250 Editor5 * *Wave 148 - 10 Vandal * *Wave 149 - 15 AnonymousIPrange * *Wave 150 part 1 - kerry0 astonishing slow speed * *Wave 150 part 2 - kerry0 slow speed * *Wave 150 part 3 - kerry0 fast speed * * Special Quotes on different modes Busted Cash Mode *Wave 1 - *Wave 25 - *Wave 50 - *Wave 75 - *Wave 90 to 99 - *Wave 100 - Hard Mode *Wave 1 - *Wave 25 - *Wave 50 - *Wave 75 - *Wave 100 - Sound Tracks Waves 1-25 theme track - Waves 26-49 theme track - Waves 50-75 - Waves 76-89 - Former Wiki Staff theme - Content Moderator theme - Bureaucrat theme - Final Boss theme - Final Boss death - (note: it will be 0.25 times slower) Victory Music - Wave 101-150 - Community Admins theme - Category:Fanmade Event